Happy Birthday My Hime
by Miss Lavender
Summary: A Birthday fict for Hinata...  Hinata berulang tahun hari ini. Tapi semua penduduk konoha malah bersikap jahat kepadanya.  Apa yang terjadi?  WARNING : JELEK BANGET SOALNYA NGEBUT


**Happy birthday, my Hime…**

**Pairing : NaruHina **

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**SEMUA CERITA LAVENDER BOLEH DI-FLAME**

Siang itu sangat panas. Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo meloncat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Peluh bercucuran di sekujur badannya. Tapi wajahnya tampak sangat bahagia.

'Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku ke 18. Kira-kira Naruto-kun ingat tidak ya... ' Batin hinata, gadis itu. Yah... Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Hyuuga Hinata, kekasih dari Uzumaki Naruto. Memang mereka sudah berpacaran 1 tahun yang lalu. Ketika itu Naruto menyatakan cintanya di atas bukit ketika mereka di festifal.*Author : Itu, lho, di puisi GJ Lavender yg from Naruto to Hinata.*

Hinata merona ketika mengingatnya. Tapi ia tidak boleh melamun. Saat ini ia telah menyelesaikan misi. Ia akan pulang ke Konoha. Kiba dan Shino pulang duluan, kata mereka ada hal yang harus dikerjakan. Sebetulnya Hinata tidak suka ditinggal begitu saja. Tapi seperti biasa, dia hanya diam.

Konoha...

Sebetulnya, seluruh ninja Konoha punya suatu rencana rahasia. Tak terkecuali Sasuke yang telah pulang ke Konoha. Yaitu, mereka akan membuat Hinata sedih dengan bersikap cuek padanya, seolah olah mereka lupa hari ulang tahunnya. Setelah malam tiba, mereka akan membuat kejutan di padang bunga favorit Hinata. Karena itu, Shino dan Kiba pulang lebih cepat.

Hinata pulang ke Konoha, tepat setelah persiapan selesai dilakukan. Sekarang keadaannya sudah seperti semula. Hinata segera ke kedai ramen, karena perutnya sangat lapar. Di dalam kedai, dia melihat Naruto sedang disuapi oleh Shion. "Aaahh" Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia tak jadi memesan, dan segera berlari pulang.

Di rumah, ia menangis tersedu-sedu. "H-hanya 1 hari... 1 hari s-saja, Dan Naruto-kun s-sudah..."

Setelah air matanya kering, ia memutuskan untuk memasak saja.

Setelah makan, mandi, dll, Hinata pergi ke rumah Sakura. Ia berharap, sahabatnya ini bisa menenangkannya.

Rumah Sakura...

Sakura ternyata sedang membuat pesta cocktail kecil-kecilan. Ada Ino, Ten-Ten, Sakura, dan Temari. Ketika Hinata masuk, Sakura menghampirinya. "Hah? Sedang apa kamu disini?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan marah. "Denger, ya, Gadis jelek, tidak ada yang mengundangmu ke sini." Kata Ino. "Ya, Sana pergi... Hus Hus" Sambung temari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir hewan.

Hati Hinata sakiiiit sekali karena orang-orang yang dicintainya menjadi seperti itu. Ia segera berlari dengan air mata bercucuran. Di tengah jalan, ia menubruk Kiba dan Shino. "Kenapa kau menangis, Hinata ?" Hinata lega. Setidaknya ada yang peduli padanya. Dengan terbata-bata, ia segera menjelaskan kejadian di rumah Sakura. Tanpa diduga, Kiba berkata, "HA! Kau memang pantas dibegitukan! Ketahuilah, sebetulnya kami pulang cepat karena kami tidak tahan 1 tim dengan gadis tolol sepertimu." "ya, Kiba benar." Kata Shino. Hinata semakin sedih. Ia jadi ragu apakah ia sudah pulang ke Konoha, atau tersesat di negeri lain.

Ia kembali ke rumahnya, dan menangis sampai ketiduran. Ketika Hinata bangun, hari sudah sore. Ia segera mandi, makan, dan memutuskan berjalan-jalan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu dangan Sasuke. Hinata menyapa, moshi-moshi, Sasuke... Tapi Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata seolah Hinata sampah, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.*Tau kan, tatapan sinis khas Uchiha* Hinata sedih. Ia lalu berjalan menuju bukit tempat ia dan Naruto pertama berpacaran.

Ketika ia sampai di sana, Hari sudah gelap. Hinata terus berjalan sambil melamun. Tanpa disadarinya, ia menuju ke padang bunga kesukaannya.

Setelah sampai disana, ia terkejut karena tiba-tiba di angkasa ada kembang api berbentuk tulisan 'Happibasude, Hinata-chan...' Lalu di suatu tempat, ada cahaya lampu warna-warni. Itu adalah sebuah meja, yang diatasnya terdapat kue ulang tahun bertingkat 3. Lapisan paling bawah berwarna ungu (Blueberry) Lapisan kedua pink (Strawberry), dan yang paling atas Orange (Jeruk). Lalu kue itu dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga. Manis sekali. Lalu dari balik pohon, keluarlah seluruh ninja Konoha sambil menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday.

" Sebetulnya semua rencana itu mendokusai. Tapi, yah... tidak apalah sekali-sekali." Kata Shikamaru.

" Hinata, ayo makan kuenya, itu aku dan Ino yang buat." Kata Sakura.

Hinata hanya menutup mulutnya karena terkejut. Ia tidak mengira akan diberi kejutan seperti ini. Hinata pun terharu. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan berlinangan air mata. "A-arigatou gozaimasu, teman-teman..."

Setelah pesta selesai, Hinata mencari Naruto. Memang daritadi Naruto tidak tampak. "A-apa Naruto-kun benar-benar melupakan hari ulang tahunku?" Pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Ia lalu menuju bukit itu. Ternyata di situ ada NARUTO!

"Hiks...Hiks... K-kukira k-kau benar-benar melupakan hari ulang tahunku..."  
"Ssst... Tenanglah... Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Dan aku punya hadiah khusus untukmu."  
Naruto lalu membuka sebuah kotak merah sambil berlutut.

"Happibasude, My Hime... Would you married me ?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa menangis sambil mengangguk.

Akhirnya, di bukit itu, cinta kedua insan akan bersatu, sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

...

Jelek banget. Gomen soalnya ini ngebut.


End file.
